


Purple

by Links6



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruises, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Inspired by Poetry, POV Shizuo Heiwajima, References to Canon, References to Depression, colours have meaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Links6/pseuds/Links6
Summary: Purple the colour of bruises... it doesn't have a different meaning... not yet.





	Purple

For Shizuo Heiwajima colours never truly held much impact.

Neither joy nor sadness nor meaning.

After all, a colour was a colour was a colour.

Nothing more, nothing less.

But...

Maybe, if there was one colour he didn't quite like. ...  
Not hate, per se, just found rather... unlikeable..

                                  It would be purple.

                                                It didn't matter which shade. From violet to indigo to lilac.  
It all had the same connotation.

Bruises. 

                                                                The colour of his childhood.

Several years and years and years afterwards spent dressed in it.

From the bruising underneath his eyes to the bruises on his knees to the bruises on his friend's face.

It was all the same to him.

                                                Purple was the colour of pain.

                                                        It was the colour that embodied the fights of his youth and the future he'll have to endure.

Only...

                                                                 The colour seemed to slowly find a new meaning.

                                                                        Not instantly.

                                                                Not instantly at all.

After all, he'd only met her twice, by chance, before finally meeting her properly.

She smiled, her eyes bringing out the stars and her smile brightening his world.

And that seemed to be her own brand of magic, to bring about change.

                    The future wasn't quite as set in stone anymore.

     The pain lying in wait wasn't as fateful as he knew it to be.

Her existence has brought a storm in the calm haze of acceptance he had fostered.

And he felt enraptured by every second of it.

Even now, his thoughts had been consumed by the world until a moment ago...

        and yet...

it all seemed to vanish into thin air when she walks up to him.

                               A dress of purple that hugs her figure properly until he can.

He knows for sure she knows the proper name of this shade...

but to him, it doesn't need a name.

           It's the shade of a bruise, but this time, the colour is the promise of pleasure.


End file.
